I loved you since I was little
by HetaliaTrashNumberOne
Summary: A young mother with two sons moved to a different country, quickly a new mother with three childeren introduced herself, and offered to babysit in the weekend. Their childeren bacame friends for a lifetime and grew up with each other! Puberty came for them, so what if one suddenly fell in love with his childhood friend? SpaBel with hints of PortLux!


Chapter 1

* * *

The new neighbors

At an early autumn, a young family moved in a new country, Belgium, for a fresh start. It was a young lady from Spain, with her two childeren, both of them are boys. The household moved in from Spain, in a small village with a standard house, which was located in a small street with lots of things to do around it as well! There were lots of things nearby, you can easily walk to the supermarket or the library, with the bike you can even go to the pool, or even to school!

Everything seems perfect, is there a downside? The people weren't really talkative, they don't really befriend new people.

Their new house was a bit outstanding in the street as well, it was a bit bigger than the other houses, has a huge garden while the other houses have rather smaller gardens. The house was wider as well, but it wasn't as big as a mansion or anything. There were 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. All there rooms had a rather rustic style, combined with modern objects. But the style wasn't very noticeable cause of all the boxes that were currently there.

Well, there was just one family that came to greed the new villagers. It was a single monther as well, but she did not have two childeren, but three! Two boys and a girl, Lars, Bella and Alexander. The mother came to by the house, with her youngest child Alexander, cause Lars and Bella were attending school at that moment. The blonde mother rang the doorbell and waited for a bit,while she was holding her 1 and a half year old son.

On the other side of the door, was a Hispanic mother rushing to get to the door, since her two childeren didn't start school yet and were busy making a mess. The oldest 8 year old son, Paulo was running after his 5 year old brother, Antonio, who was runnng around, pushing boxes off other boxes and tables. THat was what they called 'playing' now. The brown haired mother opened the door, panting, cause she was trying her sons to stop making a mess.

"I am sorry for my sons" She panted. The blonde mother on the otherside of the doorway was looking suprised, while her son was just sucking on his thumb, looking at the strange lady that he has not seen before. "I'm sorry?" She did not know how to properly respond, so she said the first thing that came up in her head, "Are you alright?" She asked. Her voice sounds so soft and lovely, it fitted her long, loose, blonde hair and her eyes had a green colour, like the trees in spring time. Her son tht she was holding, looked a lot like her. Only his hair was a bit leaning to the shorter side, however that it was long for a boy his age, with a part covering his left eye, right eye in his perspective.

Meanwhile the Mother on the other side of the door had also green yes, but darker, like gems. Her dark brown hair has been tied up in a loose bun. "yes, yes, I am okay, thank you for asking." But then karma strikes and something broke. Little Antonio was crying as he ran to his mother, while Paulo silently followed his sibling. "Mom! Mom!" he cried.

The boys were learning English, Paulo was already pretty good at it, since he already learned it when he was younger. Antonio learned a few words and phrases before they moved out. The mother picked little Antonio up, he started to stop crying. Little Paulo came by quietly, noticing someone standing on the other side of the door. He silently hugged his mother's leg, as he looked at the stange lady, who was holding a young boy. "Brother broke a vase" he said as he kept staring at the other person. The mother sighed, not the first time that happened. "Can I help? Oh, and my name is Louisa, just letting you know that" The blonde mother spoke. "Diana. Feel free to come in" she moved a bit away to make room for her to enter.


End file.
